Security systems normally warn of danger by means of audible and/or visual stimulus. Given the dangers or threats against safety or security posed by fire, gas leaks, unsafe carbon monoxide levels and other catastrophic events and unwanted intruders such as thieves, burglars and vandals, the art is replete with dedicated alarm or security systems for use in homes and businesses. These security systems are normally difficult to install and considerably expensive. To meet consumer needs, skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward portable self-contained security systems, which give consumers a less expensive and convenient alternative to the more expensive dedicated security systems. However, known self-contained security systems are difficult to construct, and suffer from structural and organizational shortcomings that impede efficient operation and installation throughout a structure having many separate rooms. In view of these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a new and improved self-contained security system.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved self-contained security system that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved self-contained security system that is inexpensive.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved self-contained security system that is easy to install.
It is a further provision of the invention to provide a new and improved self-contained security system for use in apartments, homes, small business, boats, trailers, motor homes and other structures lacking a dedicated security system.
It is still a further provision of the invention to provide a new and improved self-contained security system suitable for use by the blind and the hearing impaired.
It is yet still a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved self-contained security system having a network of detectors each for detecting one or more security threats.
It is yet a further purpose of the invention to decrease the cost of homeowner and business insurance for those homes or business lacking dedicated security systems.
It is another provision of the invention to provide less fortunate individuals with an inexpensive means of protecting their families against dangers posed by security threats.
It is yet another provision of the invention to provide a new and improved self-contained security system that is difficult for an intruder to deactivate or destroy.